Imperfect love a Lante story
by Nickels35
Summary: What happens when spark fly between Dante and young woman he in charge of protecting from a man that murdered her family that she put in prison. Will he fight temptation and stay faithful to Lulu or will continue to lie to protect her family.
1. Chapter 1

**Imperfect love a Lante story**

 **first off i start by saying Dante and Valerie did not sleep together, they remained friends completely platonic and lulu in this story and any other will be JMB mainly because their chemistry was fire. I didn't like how they zeroed in on Valerie from jumped they ruined her potential and a great family story as well.**

 **Chapter one**

Detective Falconeri may I have a word said Sergeant Cruz Rodriguez who just started his new position. I'm going to need you to watch the witness Kaliyah Rich from the Alvaro case. He escaped prison last night and we need her alive she is the only surviving witness of the massacre the summer of 07. Her testimony put him in prison I'm sure she is his first visit we picked her up when we got word he escaped.

'How long' Dante asked a few weeks until the feds can step in we are trying to keep this hush quite for now. With all due respect Serge That's a long time for me to be away from my wife and my son the Detective said.

I know but your name was picked because the Commissioner herself picked you out. Your loyalty to protecting this community is and your dedicated to the job and it will be good for your career more money means less double shifts means more time for the family Cruz said. I will give you a couple of hours I have tucked away safe for now.

And plus, this is a major case and you are major cases Detective Cruz said so right now you will be teaming up with Detective Alana Valdes she was one of the arresting officers on the original case. Her partner a good friend of mine Tommy Callaghan will be helping in finding him.

'fine' I should check with my wife first Dante said leaving to go speak to Lulu on the when he got home but when he came in he heard Lulu telling Dillon that he couldn't know and she was hugging him. He coughed to let his presence known she looked as if she was crying as she turned her back and wiped her tears away. He walked to give her a kiss hey babe did I walking on something Dante asked. No, she said just feeling a little emotional is all, about what is everything ok Dante asked yeah, its fine she said shrugging it off. Umm I'm going to go see you later Lulu Dillon said making a hastily retreat.

What's up Lulu said I'm I should talk to you about a job they need me to be on a protective detail of a high-profile case. Which could determine if I get to sergeant or not and it means a raise, but the downside is I will be a way for a little while Dante said.

Yeah you should do it you know she said shifting and walking around nervously, Lulu is everything ok Dante said feeling like something was off but he didn't know why.

Your upset about something he asked trying to implore her whatever she wouldn't tell him. What about you and Rocco Dante asked, no worries she said we will be fine she said you have been waiting for this chance for a long time.

Who knows maybe we can finally move out of here and get that dream house we always wanted he said with that dazzling smile of his. She smiled not a smile that Dante would believe but he wouldn't push she would tell him when she was ready. And then we can have that second baby he said" yeah can't wait "go get out of here go tell them yes Lulu says.

'You sure about this "Dante asked yes, I'm sure Lulu said dream house she said. Ok he's said I will check in all the time on you and our boy he said tell him that I love him Dante said as he left. Lulu sighed with relief because if he wasn't around then she wouldn't have to feel bad about lying to his face.

She sunk down in the chair hoping that her parents find Lucky fast if she knew him well enough then he was already suspicious. Lulu sat there for a while thinking what could she do to help but just sit around and wait.

Dante decide to trust her, something in him just wasn't sitting with him she nearly pushed him out the door to do it. Maybe he was just reading into too much like Maxie did with the whole Valerie thing. He made his way back to the precinct to give the sergeant his answer. When he ran into Valerie hey how's is the new job going he said, 'Its Fine' Valerie replied.

Hey, listen I'm sorry about Maxie you know she can be bit much Dante says. No problem I just don't like to cause a problem where there is none but I should go Valerie says as she left.

Hey serge Dante said Knocking on Cruz's office door he smiled as he saw the man just standing there. Hey detective I'm about that detail I will do it but just until we get the feds in here. Must be different from the squad room huh Dante says, yeah you know I never thought about being here but now I am I just don't know what to do with myself Cruz says.

But umm yeah, I will start tomorrow so that way I go home and spend some time with my wife and my son before I don't see them for a while. Well you I might as well tell you why we picked you Dante closed the door behind you.

Dante there is a leak in the department now I originally had Valdes and Callaghan on her detail and when Kaliyah's location was breached the same day he escaped from pentonville. And large sum of money was transferred from Santiago Alvaro offshore accounts then broken into two accounts we don't know which one or who Alvaro is paying from this precinct.

So, I need you to hide her until we find him or the fed find him Cruz said. Well get to work detective I will take you to meet her tomorrow say nothing to anyone until we know who to trust.

When he came out of the Sergeants office he was greeted by Tommy Callaghan I guess we will be working together he said putting his hand out the men shook hands. But something was off with him it was like he was trying too hard. So, I what do you do here detective I mean besides cover for your old man ass. You don't expect me to believe that Sonny Corinthos 's kid is a real cop.

Dante said what the fuck is your problem huh my problem is I got one of Corinthos brats on my case that I busted my ass on that My problem and I must trust my safety and Valdes safety to you.

Listen Sonny Corinthos maybe my father but I don't work for him nor do I do his dirty work. If he was to commit a crime I would arrest him like any other perp so you really step the fuck off Dante said pushing the man out his face.

Detective Willow and Valdes stepped in to break it up alright Tommy Alana said we are all on the same side here. And plus, we need fresh eyes on this case Alvaro is not going to move how he did before so chillout she said to her partner.

I'm going to talk to the captain he said storming of Tommy, Tommy she shouted after him. I'm sorry guys Alana said this case and Kaliyah herself means a lot to us she said leaving.

Calida turned to Dante I don't like that guy he went from cold to hot real fast, and he single you out like he was trying to to push you.

Detectives we got kidnapping reported good Samaritans jumped in to intercede and one to a bullet to the chest. Were on it Calida said let's roll partner she said as her and Dante made their way out


	2. Chapter 2

This story connects with We are Cassadines Luke did not leave they did find Patricia and Valerie who recently died.

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **"FUCKKK WHERE IS THAT BITCH I PAID YOU ALOT AND YOUR FRIEND ALOT OF FUCKING MONEY" the man roared. As the two men stood there " well we didn't know he would pass her off to another Detective either i among many worked the original case. As Santiago Alvaro moved closer " i don't care about your problems but you better find her and fast" he said he glared at the men.**

 **Putting his hands up " look Mr. Alvaro i do know who her new detail is he is Dante Falconeri but i just don't know where. Follow him and he will lead you right to him but i do know she is still in town and her grandmother passed away last year" he said. As Alvaro paced " Falconeri, Falconeri, Falconeri where have i heard that name before " he mused to himself.**

 **He is the son of Sonny Corinthos" one of his associates answer, he smiled then he has to be on the take for his old man that should be easy. As the two men looked at each other " Umm Mr. Alvaro we don't think he is he said he isn't" one of them said. Smiling a sinister grin snapping is fingers " Carlos pay him a visit either way i will get her and i will go through Corinthos to do so" Santiago said.**

 **" Now go and get my information because detective you have 48 hours to find her or i start killing people and i will start with your wives and your children. I paid you and i want what i paid for UNDERSTOOD so i can be done with this part of my life he continued.**

 **When Dante and Calida got on scene it was chaotic to say the lease " Hey O' Reilly what do we have" Dante said to the patrol officer. Shaking his head " this was as brash as it can be Detectives the victim is Hector Ortega the former partner of Santiago Alvaro" the officer said. Calida and Dante shared a look " he is tying up loose end Ortega got less time then he did" Calida says.**

 **" He thinks Ortega flipped but from what i read he was less violate of the two and he was smarter as well. And Ortega was granted parole early Alvaro wasn't Dante says, mainly because was a homicidal maniac O' Reilly said. As Calida looked up " How so O' Reilly" she asked as her and Dante listening to the officer. It was a bad summer for the PCPD he killed a total of 10 people before we caught him and we caught him while Morgan was on Trial.**

 **Kaliyah Rich was with her father whose was a truck driver who was closing up and Alvaro came out of nowhere. Shot him trying to steal the truck to get out of town he didn't know Kaliyah was there. But the shots woke her up and she watched him murder her father she was 12 years old at the time. She gave us everything to put him away for her fathers murder and we found him with the murder weapon that killed the other 9 officer O'Reilly says.**

 **" Okay where is Ortega" Calida asked, they are taking him to Mercy gh is to high profile and he will send someone there to finish the job O'Reilly says. Alright then we need to get to Mercy and secure Ortega Dante said as they proceed to run through the scene before leaving.**

* * *

 **Kelly's diner**

 **Valerie sat after work on her computer looking for an apartment so she could have her own space. So she wouldn't have to deal with Maxie or Lulu to be frank so she sat looking through listing. " Oh looking for ways to steal someone else man" Maxie said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.**

 **" No i'm not and for the last time i'm not trying to come between Dante and Lulu" Valerie says going back to her computer. Nodding as she sat down " rightt because you haven't been cozying up to Dante" Maxie says. Sighing as she closed her eyes " Dante was just a friend that is it nothing else i'm not trying to do anything but sit her minding my own business" Val said annoyed.**

 **When Dillon came in " Hey Maxie why don't you give her a break" he said smiling at Valerie who appreciated the save. She was getting real tired of theses people always in her face she was trying not to flip Dillon smiled. " Bye Maxie" he said as he sat down, hey thanks for the save i needed it Val said.**

 **Dillon chuckled " trust me i know how Maxie can be, so what are you up to he asked, oh looking for an apartment she answers showing him. " What's that" he says as she looked at him with a raise eyebrows and that dazzling smile" me starting my life over new job now new apartment with money i make and the money from my mothers life insurance i should be able to swing it" she replies.**

 **He looked at her sympathetically " how are you doing with that "he asked, her smile faded one day at a time i still miss her every day. But before she died she told me she wanted me to live my life for me not her you know i spent so long. Just taking care of her the way she took care of me that i was lost after she died i didn't know what to do.**

 **I still don't most days but i need a fresh start and this is it Valerie said, so let's go see this place Dillon said helping her up as they left.**

 **Dante and Lulu's loft**

 **He walked through the door with a smile on his face as his eyes met those of his son who was wide awake in his mothers arms who was asleep. So he took off his shirt and washed his hand and picked up his son " hey buddy mommy must be tired huh" Dante said sitting on the sofa.**

 **Then turned on ESPN " let's see what's going on with the yankees right little man Rocco listen to me buddy. Daddy has to go away for a few days but don't worry he will always be here for you okay " he said smiling down at his son. Lulu smiled as she walked over and sat next to him laying her head on his shoulder.  
**

 **" Are you going to be okay with me being away" he asked as Rocco started falling asleep, yeah i think we will be fine she said thinking about her brother. I love guys I am only doing this because it could lead to a promotion to get us a bigger place Dante says.**

 **Smiling at him as she caressed his face " I know you are babe" she says as she kissed him. He was content there holding his wife and his son in his arms knowing he would miss this the most.**


End file.
